Operation Heavenly Asterick
by Kyrastri
Summary: A newly discovered land off the coast of Omega Sector opens up new adventures for the Marauders. Only that new perils arise too. Created with the permission of Chief. On Hiatus.


**Operation Heavenly Asterick**

**A Maplestory Fanfic**

**By xXLusteringMoonXx**

** A/N: Hey! Haven't updated in a while, been busy with... Stuff. :P I've got the next few chapters for some of my other stories, only that my internet browser doesnt have the menu thingy. A tad convenient for the impatient pre-teen on the go. Enjoy, knowing that I hurt my backside from staying hunched over my computer to keep pesky insects (both invertebrates and vertebrates) away while typing this, so review please! I'm not begging, just know that I go over-hyped to see a good, solid review. Constructive critism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimers and the like:/**

**The following piece of fiction you will see is designated for FanFiction(dot)net only, as are my other works(with the exception of basilmarket, under the name plusle4eva(which is me :P).**

This piece is dedicated to Shiawase na Seikatsu (Last bit wrong :P Soz), who has been a loyal FF writer with me for the past few months. TY SO MUCH!

**The plotline is based on the works of MCA's Marauders Series crossed with a major project I've been working on lately. MCA has given me permission to write this based on their works. Thank you for the A-OK! You may want to read the Marauders series first, so you might understand things alittle more.**

What I write here is purely fiction, my work does not reflect what may happen in the Marauders series.

**I don't own Maplestory, Nexon does. I don't own Naruto or Bleach either. They belong to their respective owners. Main plotline belongs to me, as are OC's that aren't MCA's. (i.e Skye, Hikarii)**

**Quick note that'll affect the way you read: **words in italics are thinking, normal is talking/normal text and **Bold are things that don't fit into the other two groups (More detail later, when necessary.)**

Ok! I've been rambling on. Now, go on and enjoy the fanfic!

(Bolded parts are recommended to be read.)

**~Moon**

**Operation Heavenly Asterick**

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

James: Taking the leap

He was walking along the halls of The Marauder's Headquarters when it happened. The PA system that Hiroshi had installed a mere few days ago flickered to life.

"Guys!" Hiroshi's voice was somewhat hysterical, which wasn't too odd, considering that the Japanese Outlaw was usually as hysterical about people disturbing him when we was working. Well, it sounded pretty normal to James Cyrus until the swearing started, which he didn't usually hear. Heck, the most Hiroshi would've done was kick their asses and booted them out. "Guys, get to my workshop now! OH SH-" numerous noises made its way to James' ears, most of which was Hiroshi's peacemaker revolvers clicking, which also suggested that it wasn't him pissed off at one of them tampering with one of his projects. "These stupid things are invading! Get to the workshop NOW!" The PA system flickered off abruptly not long after.

About time, I haven't had any kind of action here since the incident. James thought to himself, and even though his face portrayed no emotion, he was grinning like hell inside. He started to run towards Hiroshi's workshop, which was conveniently located at the end of the hall that he was in.

His hand reached for then knob. Crash. The door fell in. That's a bad sign. James thought grimly. Either that, or Hiroshi decided to redecorate. His hand slowly reached for his father's Heaven's Gate, his hand slightly grazing the handle of the soul slayer.

"Hiroshi-?" He stopped as at least thirty brown-skinned creatures reared their ugly heads at him. He had no idea what the creatures were. Many of them had more than four long arms with sharp, black claws, some even had five or six. Their heads were adorned with different headdresses, some with dangly pieces, some with bands of bright yellow, and some with no headdresses at all. All except one was on all fours. "Crap." I said the single word out loud. "What the hell is going on?" James mouthed to Hiroshi slowly, who was just standing there, his Peacemaker revolvers hanging uselessly at his sides.

"I don't know!" The Japanese Outlaw mouthed back, shrugging slightly. "One second they were there, the next second they were attacking."

"Are you the leader?" The creature standing up half-asked, half-hissed. The creature standing up was clearly the leader, since it had some sort of authority over the creatures that were on all fours. It was particularly ugly, with a deformed head, a bright red headress and two jet black wings that were so tattered and torn, they might as well have been stuck on with tape.

James didn't answer, instead raising his weapon and pointing it at the creature. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" He lunged forwards, catching it by surprise. But almost as soon as he lunged forwards, the small army lunged forwards too, almost mimicking his movements. The only difference was that there was thirty of them, and only one of himself. He slashed his father's Heaven's Gate in a wide arc, slashing off the first few creatures and sending the others flying. But the leader didn't get harmed at all, and the creatures he fended off started picking themselves up. What? How could it avoid an attack like that? James thought as he skidded back from the force of the army.

"You dare to harm the Sylrids, human?" The creature screeched, its voice shaking with anger. "You'll pay for tha-"

Boom. The room filled with smoke and flying debris from the busted wall."Crud, they're already here?" A male voice asked, sighing.

"Um, no shit sherlock. Ah, I hope The Marauders don't mind us barging in, but they ARE Sylrids. Duty calls," A female voice replied. "Skye, we'd better activate our pendants if we want to come out of this thing alive."

Two human-shaped silhouettes appeared visible from the rubble. "Damn it..." The standing creature cursed. "They're here."

James stood still, not bothering to pick up his father's Heaven's Gate as he was still frozen from the shock of facing pretty much invincible creatures and the surprise entrance of two people he had never met. Seriously... What is up with Bera today! He thought in disbelief.

"Dammit, I can't even see where we're going. Hikarii, can you activate Aerithis Wastrik?" the male voice muttered.

"Sure." The female voice replied. "Battle stance, Aerithis!" The shadow of a bow slowly materialized from the air, which one of the silhouettes caught. "Aerithis Wastrik!" she called out, and soon a gust of wind swept all the smoke away into the night, clearing James' vision. In front of his eyes, two teenagers were standing there.

The girl had a bow made of some sort of metal that resembled an Arund, with swirls of gray circling the length of the bow. The girl herself looked around sixteen, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white tubetop and a green miniskirt, with white leather boots.

The boy wasn't wielding a weapon for some strange reason. The black haired boy was wearing a black trenchcoat that reached down to his mid-calf, a white shirt, black cargo pants. A pendant with a lightning shaped design hung around his neck.

"Skye Sakistri..." The leader of the small army murmured. "So we meet at last." A piercing red glare met vivd green eyes as the two stared at each other with disgust.

"Yes... So we do," Skye replied slowly. He took off the pendant he was wearing. "Only one shall come out of this alive!" He shouted abruptly, throwing the pendant high into the air. "Battle stance, Scathis!" He called out, and the pendant started glowing bright turquoise. James and Hiroshi watched with awe as the pendant grew and grew, until it transformed into an intricately carved staff with a bright turquoise crystal on top, which he caught and pointed to his opponent.

"You're gonna wish you were dead after I'm done with you, Sakistri!" The leader screeched. It sped forwards, and Skye did the same. The creature hissed something indecipherable, and a long black blade with a small grip in the middle formed. "Your puny stick won't defeat my blade!" It jeered as it moved.

"Oh I don't think so," Skye said, slowing to a halt. "Merigial I, Scathis!" he called, and the staff began shrinking as the turquoise light enveloped it again, the wood hardening into steel and a long curving blade formed from the light. Once the light was gone, Skye was smirking, clutching a scythe-like weapon. He then lunged forward towards the shocked leader. He spun around as he neared the creature, his blade connecting, and then breaking the opponent's blade in a single stroke. Two broken bits of metal fell to the floor, making an echoing clang.

"Have mercy!" The creature began to kneel.

"I don't show mercy to those who threaten other's lives," Skye said calmly. "Scathis Wastrik!" He shouted, and made a semicircle infront of him. From the place he moved his weapon through, waves of turquoise light sped through, hitting the creature on the full and effectively wiping it out. The body fell to the floor, unmoving.

I was watching the battle between Skye so intently that I didn't even notice the girl- Hikarii, handling the Sylrids with ease. She was shooting gray arrows at inhuman speeds, even faster than Ethan with his eight trigrams sixty-four palms.

One by one the creatures were falling. Eventually the room was filled with dead bodies, courtsey of the two teenagers.

"Sorry for barging in like that," Skye turned to face a very shocked James, who was failing to hide his surprise. "We were tracking this particular group of Sylrids from our home land, but they managed to get here."

"Yeah..." Hikarii looked at the busted wall of our 5th floor. "We'll have to get that fixed Skye. I could use Psycthis, but then I'd be draining way too much enalis."

"I still have quite a bit of enails left, I could probably use a hitchiki spell to fix that." Skye replied. "But Mergial I, Scathis takes quite a chunk of enalis off." He snapped his fingers with hs spare hand and the weapon turned back into a pendant.

"What in the…" James muttered in shock, still unable to grasp the similarity between the strangers' weapons and the Marauders' own Soul Slayers. "How in the heck did you manage to do that with your sword?" He half-glanced expectedly at Hiroshi, who usually had the answer around this time. But Hiroshi simply looked back at him and shook his head, clearly stumped as well.

"Huh?" Skye asked. "Oh, you mean this?" he held out the pendant. Seeing James nod, he grinned. "We're not from this particular place. Our homeland's a bit off Omega Sector, and was very secluded until the recent discovery made by your people."

"Recent discovery..?" James looked at Hiroshi, who, after 15 minutes of staying silent, finally spoke up.

"You mean the new lands ten miles south of Omega sector?" Hiroshi asked, pushing his glasses up yet again.

Skye nodded. "Tracking that group isn't what we're here though." he said, taking a deep breath. "We came for your help."

**A/N: Done! I guess it's alright... WAAAAY too much dialogue though and it's rather short. :P Please review!**

**And before it kills you, the 'incident' is how Tricia's soul was stolen by Ergoth. (If you did not get this and you DID read the Marauders series, it's time to re-read! o.o)**

**I figured half the stuff in here you didn't get. So here is something that can help.**

**Operation Heavenly Asterick Official encyclopedia Volume 1**

Enalis: The essence that flows through all living things. Specialized fighters (Runki) can harness this essence to use against enemies, and can be used to detect people. (Consider it as a mix of Chakra and Reiatsu.)

Runki: Specialized fighters that harness enalis by using a battle pendant or a Shojiku pendant to control the power.

Battle pendant: A fire-shaped pendant that Runki use as weapons. (Activated by calling,"Battle stance, -Style name here-")

Style: A form of enalis that can take up different elements (names of said styles are identified by "-this" at the end)

Scathis: A style that consists of pure enalis. Takes the default form of a intracately carved staff with a turquoise crystal on top.

Mergial: A spell that goes from 1-10 (I-X) that transforms the weapon.

Hitchiki: A spell that isn't used to fight, rather to repair things and make things more convenient.

Sylrids: UGLY creatures that have colorful headresses and multiple arms. The fancier the headress and larger amount of arms means the higher rank it is.

**Don't forget to review! :P**


End file.
